ICE LOVE
by MelAshyBaby
Summary: Ice Skating was Gabriella's dream but when along the way something bad happens & her mum makes her stop skating.. will she ever get back on the ice?
1. I thought you supported me?

As Gabriella & her partner Jayden, where practicing there dance routine; Tyler lifted Gabby into the air, & slowly lows her down back into the ice,

"Guys, take a break good job" shouts their coach,

Gabby & Jayden skate over to the edge, so they could take a break.

"Wow, I think that we're improving!" Gabby says with a smile,

"Yea, me too, listen I reckon if we practice the way we are, we could go to the finals & win a medal"

"Omg yea that would be awesome!"

5 minutes later, they were back on the ice, sliding, lifting & jumping to the rhythm of the music, their coach called them over

"Tonight, we will train from 6 till 9 now go home & get some rest & I'll see you tonight!"

"Okay bye"

they both say with a smile, at 6, they meet again, working fats & hard at the routine after the session they both were huffing & puffing,

"Good job see you tomorrow bright & early!"

"Oh bye Jayden & Vera!"

Sighs as she walks out, As Gabby layed on her bed sore & tired form today's practice her mum walked in

"Hi how was practice?"

"It was okay!"

"Honey, I really need to talk to you about your skating?"

sits up "yea what is it mum?"

"well I was thinking maybe you shouldn't skate anymore!"

"What why?"

"well honey I just.. every time you skate it reminds me of your-your father!"

"So; mum, I'm living my dream & this is what dad would of wanted me to do!"

puts her hand on her daughters shoulder "honey just listen.."

"No mum you listen.. dad supported me through everything like me skating it that why it reminds you of dad & why can't you be supportive like dad was huh?"

"well.. I'm trying to be supportive, but its hard I am always thinking about him but.. no I just want you to not skate anymore okay?"

pushes her hand off her shoulder & gets up " I can't believe you! I thought you supported me? Even through everything! What about ever happened to family support? Huh mum?"

"Gabby!! I do support you but latterly its been hard & I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Ahuh ; whatever can you please leave I'm tired & just wanna sleep!"

"Fine we will finish this in the morning!" leaves

thinks: _ugh!! I can't believe her, how dare she try to control my life & to tell me to quit skating, I don't think so, skating is my life! & if she doesn't like it then I say tough!_

The next day Gabby woke up early & went to rink, & met up with Jayden & Vera to practice her routine to get her mind off things, As Jayden & Gabby were skating, Jayden lifted Gabby up, as he lifted her he lost balance, they both landed onto the cold hard ice

"Ahh!! My leg!!"

"Omg are you okay, can you stand?"

Umm..? trys to stand up, but falls back down, Gabby calls over Vera, she called the ambulance they took Jayden away, as Gabby & Vera watched him go

"Omg, it's all my fault!"

"No, honey it's not anyone's fault it was an accident!" hugs Gabby

"But..but!"

"No honey, don't beat yourself up on this, listen go home & I'll call you if anything comes up okay?"

"Well okay!"


	2. bad news

When Gabby arrives home, her mum was standing in the hall way, arms crossed & angry

"Where have you been Gabriella Anne Montez?"

"I went to the rink!" Goes to walk upstairs but her mum blocked her way

"I told you not to go there again!"

"Oh boo-hoo, get over it mum, now move!"

Yells "No!! I'm the mother & you're the daughter you listen to me not the other way around!!

Yells I don't have to listen to you!! Now move!! pushes her out the way

"Oh how dare you push me!"

"I'm not in the mood to argue at the moment!"

"Oh, but I am!"

"Ugh!!" walks out

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ GET BACK HERE I'M NOT FINSHED TALKING!!"

yells back Yea but I am!!" runs to the park & texts Vera;

"Hey Vera,

I know you'd say that you would ring me but have you heard anything yet?"

Vera writes back;

Yea, he has broken his leg, meet me tomorrow so, we can talk more

Vera xx.

Gabby replies:

"Okay talk tomorrow meet you at the rink at 6 a.m

Bye Gabby xx.

The next morning Gabby meets Vera at the rink

"Hi!"

"Morning Gabby, listen I have some bad news I know how hard you & Jayden worked on the routine & wanted to make it to the finals but we have to stop skating!"

"Ugh!! Not you to your starting to sound like my mum!"

"Gabby I didn't mean it like that, I meant we can't do the partner routine!"

" Ugh!! I hate this, I wanna move!!"

"Gabby, can we just think about this for a minute?"

"No I wanna move! So then I would never have to skate ever again!!"


	3. please do what i want

"WHAT?!"

"Yea look I'm sorry Vera but I've been very depressed latterly & I just wanna go it might be better for me!!"

"At least think about this overnight?? Please??"

"Well.. okay text you later!"

The next day Gabby thought long & hard about it & finally decided to text Vera with her reply;

"Hi Vera,

I thought about it & I'm just gonna move we will be in touch & I will come to visit, & I just think this is the right thing to do at the moment.

Gabby xx

Vera replied;

"Well.. okay if that's what you want then okay, have you dicussed this with your mother yet?"

Gabby replied;

"Yea it is & no I am now, talk later!"

Walks into he kitchen, where Ms.M was preparing dinner

"Mum, can I talk you for a minute?"

"Sure if you must?"

"Okay I wanna move!!"

"What no!!"

"Mum, why can't you do something I want for a change, 'coz we are always do what you want please??"

"Well.. are you sure??"

"More than anything!!"

"Well.. okay go pack your stuff!"

"Yes!! Thanks mum!" Gabby packs up her stuff when she comes across a picture of her, Vera & Jayden, she starts to get teary eyes &

Thinks: _I'm gonna miss them so_ _much, I can't tell Jayden that I'm moving he'll be shattered_! & then she packs away her skates away, a she comes across a photo album of her & her dad on her very first day skating listen,

thinks: _I was only 5!_ I learned to skate before I could walk! Gabby fell asleep, her mum came on & covered her with a blanket & leaves


	4. our little secret

The next day before Gabby knew it she was saying good bye to Vera she whispers in Vera's ear

"Don't tell Jayden that I'm moving okay?"

"Okay, but he's gonna find out sooner or later, when his leg is all better his gonna wonder where you are?"

"Yea, I know but for now!! It's our little secret okay??"

"Okay good bye Gabriella!" hugs her

"Goodbye Vera!!"

She opens the car door & her mum & her drive away Gabby thinks_: goodbye New_ _York hello, Albequere_

"Here we are!"

"Yea!!"

there arrive at there new house

"WOW!! It's nice!!"

"Yea it sure is!!" Gabby gets out of the car & walks to the front door & took a deep breathe, as she looked around she finally found her room & thinks: _OMG, it's just the right color PINK!!"_

She texted Vera:

Hey Vera,

My new house is nice I miss you & Jayden still don't tell him yet? Thanks, I'm sorry that I left it's just I was so upset that Jayden broke his leg & we couldn't do the routine together but I will see you soon bye.

Gabby xx

Vera texted back;

"You did what you thought was right for you & I won't tell Jayden bye

Vera xx.


	5. Your new here right?

The next day Gabby wakes up & walks to her closet & started picking out clothes she thinks: I don't; want to wear something that stands out to much.. I want to make a good impression on my first day!

She walks through the crowd of East High, as she tripped her books went everywhere on the ground, as a brownish-blonde helped pick up her books they both stand up the boy puts his hand out also trying to balance the books in the other hand

"Hey I'm troy!! You must be new here right?"

Shakes his hand "Yea I'm Gabriella, thanks takes her books from troy's hands so he can stay balanced

"No problem!! See you around new girl!"

"Yea see you" smiles sweetly

Gabby finally makes it to her locker & shoves her books in it when a brown haired girl stood next to her

"Hi I'm Taylor! Your new here right?"

"I'm Gabriella, & yea I am how'd you know?"

"Well.. you look new!"

"I look new?" giggles

"Yea!" also giggles

The bell rang

"What do you have first?"

Looks at her schedule "um.. math's in room 127?"

"Omg girl so do I wanna be math's buds?"

happy "Yea"

Taylor & Gabriella walked to class & sat down when a blonde girl approached them

"Hi, I'm Sharpay!"

"Hi, Gabriella!"

Sharpay walks off & sits with troy, Gabby looked at Troy as Troy seen her he smiled sweetly, she blushed & smiled back as Sharpay seen them smile at each other & looked at Gabriella suspiciously

Gabby turns to Taylor

"Hey does Troy have a girlfriend?"

"Troy? Troy Bolton?"

"Yea!"

Well.. not that I know of, but I got told that Troy & Sharpay has a thing going on!"

"Really?"

"Yea why?"

I was just asking!"

"Okay, so where you from?"

"I'm from New York!"

"Oh, New York nice!"

"Yup!" starts to stare at Troy

"So, Gabriella do you like it here?"

Still staring at troy to not even notice of what Taylor was saying

"Gabriella?"

"Huh, oh yea it's nice!"

The bell rang, everyone hurried to there next class

"What do you have next?"

"Um..? looks at her schedule English?"

"Oh, I have that class too!"

in English

"Good morning class! Today we will be doing partner work now.."

Jason outs his hand up "Yes Jason?"


	6. Jealous

"Yes Jason?"

"Erm.. do we get to pick our partners?"

laughs haha no! now our pairs; Taylor McKessie & Chad Danforth Chad sighs

Sharpay Evens and… Ryan Evans & Kelsi Nelson & Jason Cross & last but not least Troy Bolton & …Troy since you're the b-b captain you can choose your partner?"

Sharpay gives Troy the sweetest innocent smile as if to say pick me so I don't have to get suck with my brother & don't pick that new girl!

"Erm.. Gabriella Montez!!" points at Gabriella

"Okay Troy, Gabriella you guys are partners!"

"WHAT?!" stands up

"SHARPAY!! Please sit down!"

sits angrily back in her chair & thinks: _HOW DARE THAT GABRIBELLA GIRL OR WHATEVER HER NAME IS I DON'T CARE! SHE'S STEALING MY TROY, MY TROY HE'S MINE!! SHE'S GONNA PAY!!_

After class, lunch, Troy spots Gabriella

"Hey Gabriella!"

"Oh, hi Troy, now about this whole partner thing?"

"Yea what about it?"

"Well.. are you sure that you want me to be your partner 'coz its okay if you don't it's just ever since English class she's been giving me dirty looks?"

"Oh, no I want you to be my partner, & don't worry about Sharpay she's always like that with new people..."

"Oh, okay are you sure if you don't i..?"

"No Gab-?"

"Hi Troysie, Gabriella??" looks Gabby up & down

"Hi, Sharpay, if you don't mind can I please Talk to Gabriella alone?"

Sharpay just stands there

"Uh, like now!!"

"Oh, right okay bye.." walks away

"Right, so where were we?"

"Um.. you were saying something about partners?"

"Oh, right of course I want to be your partner, so after school, I'll walk you home so we can this stupid thing?"

"Sure, see you then!" walks over& sits with Taylor & other math's geeks

"Hey Taylor!" smiles

"Hey, why you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing.. hey does Sharpay always give you dirty looks?"

"Yes, all the time, but after a while you get used to it, don't worry I just reckon that she's giving you those is 'coz she reckons that your trying to steal troy from her?"

"What that's stupid!" an idea popped into her head, she thinks: _Ahh, I got it, I can make Sharpay jealous.. & catch her in the act…!_


	7. i hate her

Later that afternoon, Gabby meet up with Troy outside East High

"Hey Gabriella, ready to go?"

"Sure am!"

They start to walk when, Sharpay interrupted

"TROY!!"

Thinks: _Ugh!! Why can't she leave me alone! _turns around

"What now??"

"Well.. I was wondering could you walk me home 'coz my stupid brother left me be myself?" puts on the puppy face

"ugh! Sharpay can't you see that I'm walking with Gabriella…"

"So.. can't you walk me too?"

"Actually no.. we have to do this English thing you know that?" grabs Gabriella's hand

"See's them holding hands & goes red in the face 'coz of her anger "Oh, well.. fine!! See you tomorrow toodles!!

walks off & thinks: _UGH!! I hate her!! _

smiles & looks at Troy "Umm.. Troy?" looks down at the hands joined

lets go of her hand "Sorry i..i..i'll explain later lets go before she comes back!!"

They walk to Gabriella's house, Gabriella sits on her bed

"So.. I didn't mind you holding my hand but was it to make her jealous 'coz if it was it worked!!"

"Ahh, yea that's it!"

giggles I thought so, wanna get started?"

"Sure!"

half way through, Troy gets distracted by Gabriella's beautiful smile & giggle that he would die for starts to stare & thinks: _omg, I can't stop staring she's so beautiful!!_

Gabriella thinks: _Why does he keep staring do I have something on my face?_

"What is there something on my face?" giggles

snaps out of it :What no.. I was just.. umm..?" starts to mumble

"You just what?"

Thinks: _oh no now she thinks I'm a freak! _" I was umm.. looking at your umm..?"

waits for his answer "My what?"

"Your umm.. room, its so pink? I'm guessing it's your favorite color?" lying he thinks: I hate lying but, I didn't want to tell her what I was actually looking at..

turns around & looks at her room

"Umm.. yea it is" smiles

"There, we are finally done!!"

"Oh, thank goodness!"

"Yea, well.. thanks for choosing me as your partner Troy!"

"No problem!!" looks at his watch

"Oh, would you look at the time, it fly's when your having fun, I'll see you tomorrow bye Gabs.."

"Okay bye!" troy leaves, as it got Gabriella to thinks: why _did he just call me Gabs? It must be a new nickname…_


	8. my past, that i'm trying to get over

The next day, Gabriella was walking through the corridors when, Someone grabbed her & pulled her back around a corridor

"YOU LISTEN HERE & YOU LISTEN GOOD!"

"Well.. hi to you to Sharpay!"

"OH DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT LITTLE MISS NEW GIRL!!"

"Okay what do you want?"

"I WANT YOU TO NEVER EVER TALK TO TROY LIKE EVER!"

"You can't tell me what to do bossy!"

"OH YEA, WANNA BET?"

"Whoa, break it up girls.. hey Gabs" puts his arm around her

"Oh!" storms off

_Omg, he's doing my plan for me & he doesn't even know…_

"So.. Gabs how are you?"

"Ah, fine thanks!" puts her arm around his waist

smiles "Hey you busy tonight?"

"Actually I am!" teasingly

"Oh, well that's to bad 'coz I was gonna ask you out on a date but if your busy then…"

"No, wait I was only kidding…"

"So; pick you up at 7?"

"Sure!"

Later that day, all through classes Troy & Gabriella thought about there date, later that night Troy picked Gabriella up at 7

"Hey Troy!"

"Hey, ready?"

"Yea, wait where are we going?"

"You'll see.."

Troy drives off, they end up at the beach;

"Here we are!"

"Ahh; the beach?"

"Yea, well.. I though you know for our first date.. just something calm & nice.."

"Oh, yea it's nice.." & thinks: _wow, for the b-b captain he's got taste!_

the boy, runs to the water, leaving the girl standing there as she runs after him

"Haha, thought you could run away from me, I don't think you can get rid of me that quick!"

"Haha damn…" joking

hits him playfully in the arm & splashes him with water

"Oh, your in trouble now!"

picks her up & swings her in the air,

As she's in the air she has flashbacks of when Jayden lifted her in the air & when he broke his leg because of it; he pretends to drop her but catches her

"TROY PUT ME DOWN NOW!" teary eyes

puts her down worried "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no its……..just…….i'm sorry I have to go…..!" leaves, with tears steaming down her face

runs after her

'Wait, Gabriella….!"

turns around to face him "What?"

"Tell me what i did wrong, 'coz if I hurt you in any way I'm sorry!"

"No, troy it's not you.. it's…..?"

waits for an answer "It's?"

"It's…….my past that I'm trying to get over…..!"

"What about your past..?"

"Well.. that's kind of the reason I moved here…"


	9. it's not your fault

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I moved here for a reason.. you wanna know why I freaked when you picked me up & put me in the air?"

"Well.. yea?"

"Well.. you see, I used to…..ice skate & well.. when my partner but not anymore lifted me up in the air he…...

…..lost balance & we both fell on the cold ice hard & he broke his leg & after that when my coach told me I couldn't skate with the partner routine I lost it & my mum made me to stop skating 'coz it reminded me skating of my dad!" hot tears roll down her cheeks

"Oh, Gabs, I'm so sorry I didn't know…?"

"No, it's not your fault! I'm sorry that I wreaked our date & everything..?"

hugs her "Hey, who said it was wreaked? We can still have fun right?" wipes away her tears

smiles "Yea, I guess!"

grabs her hand & leads her to the sand they sit & talked for awhile

"So.. this Jayden guy was there ever a connection with you too?"

"Troy?"

"I'm sorry I just to ask…?"

"Its okay, um.. no not really we were just friends!" troy opens his mouth to say something

"& no I never liked him that way we were just ice partners & that's it..!"

_Wow! How did she know what I was going to say, she knows me to good & I've known her for 2 days!_

"Oh, okay, so how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Um.. actually to tell you the first none.. & you?"

"Well.. I went out with Sharpay once.. but it didn't last very long…"

"Oh, & why not?"

"Well.. whenever I was talking to a girl, she would threaten them to like never talk to me again & she took to long doing all her make-up & stuff while we were on dates so I got sick of it & dumped her & ever since that…….

….she's been making all the girls I talk to.. she's always so mean..! & she only cares about herself & not to her people!!"

"giggles well.. you've got the she only cares about herself bit right & same as the rest…."

"Yea, that's so true!"

"You know you're the nicest guy I have ever met you know that Troy?"

"Well.. I didn't but I know now.. & same back to you Gabriella!"

"You like anyone?"

"Yea, actually I do..?"

"Oh, & who is this lucky girl?"

_Oh, no should i tell her? nah maybe I shouldn't or should i?_

"Oh, you know she's a very pretty girl & she's actually nice here…?"

"Oh really?"

"Yea, & do you like anyone?"


	10. she's a witch

"Yea, well the guy I like he's on the basket-ball team.."

"Oh, really.."

"Yea.."

"Listen, I better go, 'coz mum might yell at me if I come home late.."

"Oh, okay I'll take you home.." sad face

"Listen I'm sorry but you don't know my mum & trust me you don't want too"

"Oh, but what if I wanna?"

"No, trust me troy you don't want to she's a witch…!"

"No, I bet she's not!"

looks at him seriously "She is!!"

"Gabs, I bet-" Gabby interrupts

"Can we go now!"

"Ah, sure…"

At the front of Gabby's house

"Well.. thanks for tonight see you tomorrow!" smiles & kisses Troy on the cheek & outs of the car

"Bye.." blushes 'coz he got kissed on the cheek

Gabby makes it inside, with her mother standing in the hall

"So.. which friend was it huh Gabriella, a guy?"

"Yea, so mum he's a friend what's it to you?"

"I was just wondering.."

"Yea, whatever.." walks upstairs

The next day, Gabby was putting books into her locker, when someone big & handsome stood next to her

"Hey Gabs"

"Oh, hey Troy.." stares into the distance

"Gabs, what are you staring at?"

"Oh, just the Valentine's day poster.."

_This is my chance to ask her…_

"Oh, yea do you have valentine?"

"Umm.. no & you?"

"No, but I was-" gets interrupted by Gabby

"What? You don't have a valentine yet, gosh I would of thought that girls would be begging at your knees.."

"Well.. no.."

A quiet, shy girl comes up them

"Umm.. excuse me Troy but would you like to be my valentine…"

"Ah, no sorry.."

looks at Troy surprised

"Why did you turn her down? She could be a really nice girl.."

"Well.. 'coz I wanted to ask someone else, but I haven't asked them yet?"


	11. RUINED!

"Oh, let me guess your gonna ask Sharpay?"

"What?! No why would I ask her!!"

"Whoa, chill I was kidding.."

"Oh, sorry I just….?"

"You just what….?"

"Well.. I was hoping that you would be my valentine?"

"Me? The freaky math's genius geek?"

"Yea, but your not a geek, your beautiful!"

smiles "I'm what?"

"Your beautiful Gabriella!! So will you be my valentine?" everyone turned to Troy & Gabriella, Sharpay broke through the crowd

"WHAT, YOUR CHOOSING HER AS YOUR VALENTINE, OH, I EVEN KNEW WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY WHEN YOU ASK ME & NOT ONLY THAT BUT I HAVE MY OUTFIT & EVERYTHING PICKED NOW ITS RUINED I SAY RUNIED!!"

"Yes troy I will be your valentine!!" everyone clapped, as Sharpay ran off screaming, as everyone also laughed at Sharpay

"haha, we got rid of her…"

"Yea, we sure did!"

the bell rang

"See you after school bye!"

"yea, bye!"

After school

"Troy, there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere…"

"Oh, yea hi Sharpay…"

"Listen, I just wanted to say WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME?"

"Hmm, let me see, because I didn't want to ask you that might be why you got a problem with that?"

"Well..? I guess not….ugh!!"

"Hey Troysie!!"

"Hey Gabs!"

"UGH!! You better watch your back Montez!!"

_Omg, yes my plan worked complete.._

Troy & Gabriella laugh

"Hey, you wanna come to my house to you know hang?"

"Sure!"

As they walk, troy grabs Gabby's hand, as Sharpay watches them walk away in the distance, as the hot sun glares down

_I can't believe him… he choose her over me ugh!!i hate that geeky bitch!!_

At Gabby's house

"So, whatcha wanna do?"


	12. beautiful

"Um.. I don't know but first.. do you want a drink or anything?"

"Oh, no I'm right.."

"Well.. okay!" sits on the couch, as she pats the couch next to her to tell troy to sit

sits down, next to Gabby

looks at Troy sparkling blue eyes "Troy, did you mean what you said today?"

"About what Gabs?"

"About telling me that I'm….."

"That your what Gabs?" Acts like he doesn't know what she's talking about

"That…..i was beautiful…?"

"Yea, I did but that's 'coz you are…" As he was finishing his sentence, his eyes widened to see him Kissing the girl

The girl pulls back

"Omg, I'm so sorry I just couldn't help myself, it's just 'coz no guy has ever said that to me before &-"

puts his finger in her lips to stop her talking

"Shh.. it's alright…" Kisses her lips

_Omg, I am kissing the guy of my dreams..!_

The boy thinks:_ yes, I'm kissing the girl that I want to be with…!_

pulls away

"What's wrong?"

"Lets save it for valentines day?"

"Oh, good idea okay.."

A couple of days later, VALENTINES DAY!

Troy comes up behind Gabby & hands her chocolates & a card, Gabby turns around to see Troy & his gift for her

"Oh, my thank-you troy your so sweet!"

"It was the least I could do since you're my valentine, read the card.."

_I hope it goes well.._

Gabby reads the card:

Dear Gabriella,

I hope you like the chocolates but,

Will you be my girlfriend?

Much love

Troy x

"Aww.. Troy yes I will be your girlfriend!!" Kisses Troy, as everyone cheered, all of a sudden it goes quiet all you could hear was a angry scream

"HOW COULD YOU TROY BOLTON!!"

"OH, BOO-HOO SHARPAY GET OVER IT JUST 'COZ TROY YOURS!!"

"UGH!! YOU WATCH YOUR STEP MONTEZ!!" Walks off

"After that everyone was coming up to Gabriella & saying..

"Hey Girl how are you?"

"Hey Gabriella"

"Hey I love what your wearing"

Gabriella loved the fact that everyone now didn't know her as a geeky math's girl but now as troy Bolton's girlfriend she smiled as Troy lead her to the cafeteria


	13. Troy's my boy!

As they talked, everyone crowded around her, as a shy girl with glasses that asked troy to be her valentine before gave Gabriella a dirty look, that Gabriella didn't like

Whispers to Taylor "Hey, see that girl over there?"

Taylor looks at the direction of the girl "Yea..?"

"What's her name?"

"Umm.. Kelsi I think why?"

"Well.. she asked to troy be her valentine but Troy obviously said no & asked me & I said yes & then he asked me out today as you know, & ever since that she's been giving me dirty looks & I don't like it!!"

"Don't worry about her, she's just jealous 'coz your now dating Troy & I got told that she likes Troy…?"

"I think I've already worked that out Tay!"

They both giggle, as Troy wraps his arms around his girl

"Yea, well.. I got some words for Kelsi that she needs to stick by..?"

"& what's that?"

"That Troy's my boy, & always will be & if that bitch gives me a dirty look one more time…!!"

"Whoa, Gabriella chill.. it's just Kelsi no-one talks to her.."

"Oh, & why is that?"

"'coz she never talks…"

they both giggle

Turns back to her boy & Kisses him & hopes that kelsi can see it all

"Hey Gabs, look at Kelsi she's going bright red…!!"

looks at Kelsi, while still kissing her boy, she puts her thumbs up at Tay 'coz she's busy kissing her boy, pulls away & smiles

out of breathe "Yes..now…i…know..that…she…does…like…him…&..me……being…with….him…….makes…….her….jealous…!!"

"Yup, well that's complete.."

"Yea…"


	14. what HE LOVES ME?

Later that night at gabby's house

_Thank-god that mom isn't home tonight… ugh!!_

worried face & sighs

"Babe, is something worrying you?"

"Well..no…well…kinda…?"

"Which one is it no or yes baby?"

"Well.. okay yes…"

"What wrong??"

"You know that geek Kelsi?"

"Yea, what about her?"

"Well.. she's always giving my dirty looks & I don't like & it's all because I'm dating you…!!"

hugs her "Gabsy, don't worry her… I', your's not hers & the same goes for Sharpay!!"

"Well.. that's good to hear ha your mine & I'm your's as well Troysie!!"

They kiss, when Gabby's phone interrupts the kiss

"Hey Vera, what's up?"

"Honey, I'm sorry, but somehow Jayden found out & he's coming to see…you..?!"

"WHAT?! No way………..!!"

"I kept my mouth shut..but he found out I tried to stop him but he just wouldn't listen… he kept saying "no my beautiful Gabriella I must see her, I love her so much…"

"Hold on one sec Vera.."

"Babe, I gotta take this, you mind?"

"No, not at all..!"

walks out of the room

"What he LOVES ME?!"

"Yea, hun that's what he kept saying.."

"Well.. I don't love him, I love my Troy..!"

"Who's Troy?"

"Troy's my boyfriend & if Jayden's coming to see well.. that's just tough 'coz I never seen him that way.."

"Well. I'm sorry hun, but I have to go… good luck that Jayden…"

"Yea, thanks Vera bye..!"

Hangs up & walks back into the room, trying not to look angry

"Who was that babe?"

"Oh, that was my old ice skating coach from where I used to live before.."

"Oh, okay, so where were we?"

giggles "Umm.. I think here!"

starts kissing Troy passionately


	15. What are you doing here?

later that nigh Troy left, as there was a knock on the door

"OMG, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE LEAVING HUH GABBY??"

"I- I- I- I WAS GOING TO BUT I GOT SCARED 'COZ I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD CONVICE ME TO STAY WHEN I DIDN'T WANNA STAY AT ALL!"

"WELL.. I COULD'VE TRIED TO MAKE YUOU STAY BUT IF YOU WANTED TO GO THEN I GUES I COULD'VE OF STOPPED YOU!!"

"WELL.. TOO BAD & WHAT'S THING THAT SAYING THAT YOU LOVE ME?? WELL.. I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU I DON'T LOVE YOU!! INFACT I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!"

"YEA, WHICH IS ME!!"

"NO!! YOU WISH!!"

Trys to kiss Gabriella but she pushes him away, as troy runs up to them

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!!"

"OH, SO THIS IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

"YEA I AM WHAT'S IT TO YOU, ANYWAY WHO ARE YOU?"

"I am Jayden…"

"WAIT, YOUR JAYDEN? THE ONE WHO BROKE YOUR LEG?"

"YES!!"

Troy laughs

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY ARSEHOLE?"

"OH, NOTHING… ANYWAY LEAVE NOW..!"

"MAKE ME!!"

"OKAY!" starts to push him away

"I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU GABBY, I LOVE YOU MY SWEETHEART!"

"GET LOST YOU ARSE!! YEA WELL.. I DON'T LOVE YOU!!"

Jayden leaves

"So, that was Jayden?"

"Yea.. thank- god you're here troy!!" hugs him tight

"Yea, I'm always here for you baby…! It's alright he's gone..!"

"Yea, for now…"

"Hey, what did he mean by he loves you..?"

"Well.. I didn't think that he liked me in that way but I guess I was wrong, but I don't love him through troy.."

_That's good to know…_

"Well.. that's good hun.. listen do you want me to stay here tonight? Just incase he comes back?"

"Oh, no that's okay baby you better go home, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!! Bye" kisses troy

"Okay bye babe!" returns the kiss & leaves, gabby quickly goes inside & locks the door


	16. what's wrong with me?

_Omg, I can't believe he found out.. & came & seen me…._

The next day

"Hey baby..!"

"Hi.." looks at him with a fake smile

"Is something the matter?"

"No, everthing's fine, you know what I gotta go see you later…" starts to walk off, but Troy grabs her arm & pulls her back

"Gabriella! Wait..!"

"What?! I'm late…"

"Late for what?"

"Ah, something.. bye" quickly walks off

_What's up with her.. she's never late for anything.._

_Omg.. I can't stop thinking about Jayden.._

Later that day, Gabby bumped into Kelsi, as she was walking by

"Watch it!!"

"Whatever…!!"

_Ugh! That annoying little bitch..!_

"Hey there you are..!!"

"Here I am…"

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Ugh!! What are you talking about?"

"Ah, this morning you were acting weird like not yourself..!"

"What?! No I'm not I'm the same duh!!"

"No, don't duh me Gabriella!!"

"Well.. I just did DUH!!"

"Gabriella, what's gotten into you ever since last night you've been acting weird.."

"Ugh!! Nothing I'm not acting weird I'm still the same!!"

"Yea, sure… your not the same girlfriend who I know who's name is Gabriella!!"

"Ah, hello I am your girlfriend duh & names Gabriella!! Anyways I'm off bye!" walks off, without giving Troy a kiss on the cheek or anything..

_Omg.. I think I love Jayden & Troy I'm a terrible girlfriend to Troy I treated him so bad just then what's wrong with me?_


	17. sorry

_Wait, I can't love two guys no!!_

Gabby's phone rings

"Hello?"

"Hey Baby!"

"Oh, hey I'm so sorry about before..!"

"What happened before…"

"Wait, a second Jayden?"

"Yea, how you doing baby?"

"No, don't call me baby!"

"Sorry baby..!"

"NO!?"

"Okay chill gabs I was joking.. so about today what happened with you & Troy?"

"Ugh!! None of your business, besides what do you want, you wouldn't call me to say hello..?"

"Oh, I'm offended but don't worry I'll take that as a compliment.."

"Ugh!! Whatever…"

"Oh, guess what?"

"Ugh!! What?"

"I'm gunna see you tomorrow!"

"NO, your not!!"

"Actually I am, I'm starting at that stupid East high or whatever!!"

"East high is not stupid!!"

"Yea, whatever, well see you tomorrow hun!!"

hangs up

_Oh no! this is going to be harder than I thought.. ugh!_

The next day, Gabriella & Troy were talking

"Listen baby, I'm so sorry of what happened yesterday i…" gets interrupted by Troy

"Babe, it's okay"

"Really, 'coz i..i..i"

"Shh.. baby it's okay!" kisses her


	18. You idiot!

"No, it's not okay..!!"

"Yea, it is..!"

As Troy was talking, Gabby seen a glance of Jayden

_Oh no! help!! _Stares at Jayden as he comes over & Troy see's Gabby's eyes sparkle as he came over

"Hey guys!"

"Get lost..freak!!"

"Hey, hey lets play nice here, Gabriella I need to talk to you it's about Vera!!"

suspiciously "What about Vera?"

"She needs us back on the ice immediately!!"

"What?! I don't think so, besides why are you being so nice?"

"Arh, hello I'm not being nice to you 'coz I wanna I'm being nice 'coz Vera needs us, there is a competition on soon and..?"

"Whoa, whoa just hold up.. I don't think so, I'm not going to skate like ever..!!"

"But..but, you have too!"

"No!? I told myself that I would never skate again..!!"

"& why not, is it because of what happened to us?"

"What there was no us Jayden I left because of your leg you idiot..! & 'coz we couldn't do the rountine"

"What?! You left 'coz of me?"

"Yes, you idiot.." Teary eyes

"Oh, Gabby i..i..i.. just thought that…we were still friends but since you have changed…!"

"I haven't changed I'm still the same!! Just 'coz I have a different life & I have a boyfriend doesn't mean that I am any different.."

"Well.. you still dress the same that's for sure.."

"Hey shut up!"

Troy steps in "Hey shut up dude!"

"Dude, relax I was kidding!"

"Yea, well it wasn't funny"

"Hey dude, just keep out of it! If you haven't got anything nice to say & not even laugh at my jokes then shut up!"

"Ugh!!" walks off

"Ugh!! You had to be mean didn't you?"

"I'm sorry i..i.."

Walks off after Troy

"Troysie..!"

"Don't Troysie me..!!"

"TROY!!"

"What??"

"Would you just wait like a second!!"

stops & turns to her "Yes!!"


	19. go for it!

Last Chp Review..

"Why, are you angry at me all of a sudden.. tell me what I did wrong?"

"Ugh!!" walks off, as Jayden walks over to Gabby & puts his hand on her shoulder

"He's not worth it, 'coz see I am!"

"Ugh!! Whatever!!" tries to walk after troy but he turns into the boys locker room

_I can't believe it ugh! That arsehole!!_

_Fine I'm gonna sit here next to the door & wait for him.. _sits next to the door

After an hour or so.. Gabriella hears the noise of the boy's locker room door open when a tall brownish guy walked out

"Troy? I need to talk to you!!"

"Ugh!! Not now Gabriella!"

Quickly gets up & grabs his arm

"Please?" gives him the puppy eyes

"Fine you have a minute…?"

"Okay what did I do wrong?"

"It's not you, it's him!!"

Looks back over her shoulder to see where Troy was looking at when he said it

"Oh.. yea him what about him?"

"He's an arse that's what!!"

"Yea, he can be sometimes.."

"Listen Gabby I think you should get back on the ice & skate again!!"

"What not you too!!"

"Yea, I think you should, & show people what your made of!"

As Gabby's heart speeds up

"You really thinks so?"

"yea, more than anything, if that's what you love doing then I can't stop you..!!"

"Yea, but what about my mom?"

"Pfft.. just do it, if you love it go for it!!"

"Omg.. thanks so much Babe!!"

Kisses him & runs to Jayden

"Hey, ready to skate?"

"Are you for real?"

"Yea!!"

"One sec!" runs over to Troy, as gabby looks at them & smiles

"Hey dude, I just wanted to say I'm sorry i'm a jerk & gabby's your's I just wanted her to skate again thanks so much!!"

"hey no problem now go skate!!"

Runs back to gabby

"We're in!!"

"Yes!!"

They walk off, as gabby glances over her shoulder & smiles at Troy


	20. End of ICE LOVE or not?

**Hey ya'll,**

**Just wanted to say that's it for this story but I made a vote on my page if I should make a ICE LOVE 2 if you think I was any good & if you liked ICE LOVE please vote!! Thanks for so much for reading & reviewing me, love you all!**

**Xo**

**Ash**


End file.
